The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for the texturizing of threads or the like of endless filaments by means of heated flowing media or a heated fluid medium.
Generally speaking, the texturizing apparatus of the present development for the texturizing of threads of endless filaments or the like by means of heated flowing media is of the type comprising a thread infeed portion for drawing-in the thread by suction, a treatment portion following the thread infeed portion and flow communicating therewith and containing a treatment chamber for heating the thread, a texturizing or stuffer portion following and adjoining the treatment portion and containing a so-called slotted nozzle in which the heated threads are packed or accumulated to form crimps in the threads. The slotted nozzle is provided with lamellae which produce the slots of the slotted nozzle. These lamellae have a substantially rectangular cross-section and are arranged in a substantially radiating or spoke-like array with one of their narrow sides or faces--also referred to sometimes herein as narrow ends or end faces--confronting the packed or accumulated thread.
Apparatuses of this type are known, for example, from the Swiss Pat. No. 527,931, granted Sept. 15, 1972, and basically cognate with U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,844, granted Nov. 26, 1974, in which the lamellae have a substantially rectangular cross-section and are fixedly arranged in a radiating array with a narrow face or side facing the accumulated thread.
During the use of so-called slotted nozzles for texturizing threads of endless filaments, there exists the problem that the thread loops located in the texturizing or stuffer chamber project to a greater or lesser extent into the spaces or slots between the lamellae in dependence upon the degree of plasticization of the threads, or the preceding treatment of the threads by any kind of treatment medium or dyeing agent, and also in dependence upon the friction conditions prevailing at the faces or ends of the lamellae directed towards the thread. Consequently, the friction conditions for the continued movement of the accumulated or packed thread in this texturizing or stuffer chamber vary in an indeterminate manner.
A further disadvantage of the state-of-the-art constructions resides in the fact that the friction conditions experience a continual variation or change as a result of the wear of the end faces of the lamellae. This necessitates a continuous control or checking of the textured product and, at the same time, an appropriate adaptation of the operating conditions with respect to the infeed of the treatment medium, or, respectively, a frequent replacement of the slotted nozzles.
Such frequent replacement of these slotted nozzles and such frequent checking of the produced yarn or the like constitute extremely labor intensive, and thus time-consuming and expensive operations.